Ladders have been provided for use by young children in ascending and/or descending playground equipment. Examples of such equipment include forts, swingsets, decks, slides, platforms, “treehouses”, and the like, and the “ladders” may take various forms, including conventional ladders, simulated rock walls, etc. Such ladders may include user friendly design considerations such as smooth non-abrasive surfaces for hands and feet, natural inclines, and flat surfaces for ease of use, as well as being aesthetically appealing to encourage appropriate use. Such ladders exist in many forms and serve a variety of functions.